


Surging Sunlight

by TheoreticalArtist



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Angst and Feels, Divorce, F/M, Moon, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, almost all this is headcanons, headcanons, hierarchy headcanons, magic headcanons, planet headcanons, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoreticalArtist/pseuds/TheoreticalArtist
Summary: Stella finds out about her parents divorce.This was a gift for @drops-of-moonlights on Tumblr!





	Surging Sunlight

“Your daughter’s sunlight abilities have been increasing significantly. I’m sure you’ve heard, but by now she’s ahead of our other solar-ability related students, being able to bring light to a room the size of our cafeteria with a wave of her hand- ” the headmistress stopped at the sound of booming laughter coming from the king sitting before her.

“My apologies,” he wiped a tear from his right eye. “We’ve heard plenty Faragonda, she’s quite the sun ray, isn’t she?”

“Hm, yes.” Faragonda paused to adjust her glasses. "But, I have concerns relating to her lunar abilities. I’ve been speaking with her, and she claims she’s practicing, but I’m not sure that’s true. Her moon magic hasn’t improved at all this semester, and I’m almost positive it’s declined in power. Which is the reason I set up this meeting, I was hoping some influence from a parental figure-“ this time she was interrupted by the queen, holding her hand up as a signal for silence.

"Faragonda, we’ve meant to talk to you as well. Which is why we jumped at the chance to come and speak with you face to face, you see, the reason Stella’s moon powers are fading is because…” she briefly turned to glance at her husband, “I’m stepping down from the throne.”

“You’re stepping down?” Faragonda jerked slightly, doing her best to remain professional. “May I ask why? And does Stella know?”

“No, I’m afraid not,” Radius lamented, “we planned to tell her while we’re here. And we may take her home for the last two days of the semester break if she takes it too badly. But you see, the thing is…”

“We’re getting a divorce.”

—–

“Mom? Daddy?” Stella couldn’t conceal her surprise as the queen and king of Solaria turned the corner to the hallway of her dorm.

“Hello, my dear,” Luna said, left alone at the end of the hall as her husband bounded toward his daughter.

Radius gathered the teenager in his arms, hoisting her into the air and swinging her left and right. “How’s my baby doing?”

“I’m great, daddy,” she pulled away forcing herself out of her father’s arms and onto the floor. “But I’m not a child anymore. You don’t have to pick me up like that, especially when I’m at school around people!”

“No one’s in this hallway but us.”

“Still! Don’t do it!”

“You heard her,” Luna was suddenly beside them. “Respect her decisions, Radius.”

“Am I not allowed to hug my little girl anymore!?”

“I never said that! All I’m saying that she’s sixteen, and needs her personal space. Especially in a public place where-”

“Hey!” Stella interrupted, placing herself between the two. “Not to say I’m not thrilled to see you guys all the sudden, but why are you here?”

Luna turned to her daughter, “Faragonda set up a meeting with us, about the issues with your moon magic this semester.”

“Oh no,” Stella shrunk back. “I promise! I’ve been practicing! I don’t know what’s going on! But my sun magic has gotten a lot better, which is a little more important in terms of things because, like, Solaria’s two suns and occasional third one and…” she retreated back more as her parents gave a disapproving look. “Not to say the moon isn’t important! It plays a big part in the balance of our planet’s community and I… I’m in trouble, aren’t I? That’s why you’re both here. I’m failing my classes because I can’t get a good grip on my lunar abilities and you’re here to take me home.”

“Oh Sunshine, no.” Radius placed a hand on Stella’s shoulder, this time, she willingly leaned in for a hug.

“I’m sorry,” she sniffed, collecting herself enough to hold back tears. “It’s scary, I don’t know what’s going on, and I don’t want to disappoint you guys.”

Luna joined the hug, “Stella darling, you could never disappoint us. The issue was cleared up, which is another reason why we came here, we need to talk to you. Do you think we could head to your dorm?”

“No, my roommate has her boyfriend over. They haven’t seen each other in months because of school, and I don’t want to bother them. Especially if it’s because of school stuff, this semester break was only four days, so we don’t have too much time to relax.”

“Really?” Luna pulled away, “can’t we just-”

“Ah, ah, ah.” Radius interrupted, “what were you just saying about respecting Stella’s decisions? Besides, this hallway has no distractions. We can talk here just fine.”

Luna huffed, turning her attention to her daughter before it turned into a fight. “So, later on, you’re going to need to head to the student services office to deal with you’re schedule. You’ll have to drop some classes because of your changes in magic, but some of them will need to be replaced, so you have enough credits to get through this school year.”

“Wait, what? Changes in magic? Class switching? You’re skipping a lot here. I don’t know what’s going on.”

“You’re aware of the balance of Solaria’s royal magic, right?” Radius asked.

“Of course,” Stella answered. “The heir to the throne will be granted the abilities of the sun and moon, and when they’re crowned ruler, the full magic will come into effect. If they marry a magic user, their spouse will receive half the ‘burden’ of the balance, either sun or moon. As long as the two are alive, they will share the magic.”

“Yes,” Luna praised, “that is part of it. But you’re missing one thing. Until they become king or queen, a heir to the throne can only use the magic if their parent holds the title of majesty.”

“Wha-what are you saying?”

“Sunshine, you’re mother, and I are getting a divorce. She’s stepping down from the throne, and your moon magic will fade until your queen.”

“I-what? No!” Stella staggered back, extending her arms, reaching for something to grab on to with no success. “You can’t! You’re my parents! You’re supposed to love each other! Be happy and-”

“Stella, honey…”

“No!” Stumbling over her heels, the former princes of sun-and-moon turned away. Failing to choke back tears this time, she ran fast as she could, weaving around students in the hallways, through the courtyard, off school property.

Nobody saw her for the rest of the weekend.

—–

“Where the hell have you been!?” Lavigne quietly hissed, “you’re late! And Kelli said you didn’t show up for first hour!”

Stella sat down in the chair next to her, setting her bag on the table, far enough from the potion items to be safe and keeping eyes focused on the front of the room. “I was in the student services office, had to deal with schedule issues.”

“Why didn’t you deal with it over the break?”

“Wasn’t here for most of it.”

“You weren’t..? Wait, does this have to do with your magic issues?”

“None of you’re business.”

“Wow, moody much? I’m your friend, you can tell me.” When Stella didn’t answer, Lavigne tried again. “Did you really not practice enough?”

“Can you just stop!? The teacher is trying to explain the dangerous ingredients; you should probably pay attention.”

“Oh my god. You lost your abilities didn’t you!?”

Stella slammed her hand on the table, unable to keep her voice a whisper. “I said it’s none of you’re business Lav! Can you just SHUT IT!?” Unintentionally, she released a solar flare, and the table burst into flame.

Stella’s gasps and apologies drowned out by the shrieks of her peers and the teachers unfollowed instructions. Books, bags, and potion supplies were thrown to the ground and knocked off tables as fairies desperately made their way to the exit. Whatever chemicals mixed during the mess reacted worse than the fire, or possibly responded worse with the fire. Within minutes the class had been blown to bits, barely enough time for the teacher to cast a force field around the wreckage so it wouldn’t spread across the school.

So Stella cried. She cried for her parents, for herself, for her peers and the classroom she had mistakenly destroyed. As Alfea’s other residents arrived to find out what happened, a voice rang through the crowd, sealing her fate for freshman year.

“Stella Portia. My office, now.”


End file.
